Ties Of Immortal Blood
by Mikoto Takuchi
Summary: Grew up in his father's care, Zeil a youkai prince of part of the youkai realm is set up with a mate by his father. But can he really love her? or does his heart belong to another?


***Disclaimer***

**All original characters in this fan fiction are copyrighted to me. If you would like to my fics please email me (Twinklinparadise@hotmail.com) and ask for. Since I would like to know where they go. Please do not copy my fan fiction and rewrite the characters as yours. They are there for your enjoyment.**

**A/N: Hiyes to all the readers out there! ^_^ I am writing a new fanfic!**** Meh friend Relina Leigh (she writes fanfics of her own too) decided to help meh write this story. Hopefully it goes farther then the past few she has worked on with me together with. o.O I think another reason why she decided to help ish that Kirara ish her chara.**** I know I know. Don't grill me on how I don't like to continue meh fanfics after the first chapter but this one maybe is an exception! ^_^; I'll write one chapter, see how you people think about it by your reviews and continue on it if I get enough. **

**Title: Ties of Immortal Blood**

**Rating: R (Not for Children!)**

Chapter 1- Raised in Isolation 

+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+_  
  
___

_            "Blood please, father," the tiny voice of the baby youkai piped up, and Yukio looked up from his meditation in annoyance. Glancing towards his young infant son, Yukio swiftly crossed the vast chamber, but he did not move quickly enough to appease the young one who had just began weeping inconsolably. The child's shrill, inhuman cries could puncture mortal eardrums, but they had no sign of effect on the youkai lord, except maybe the mild irritation any parent; mortal or youkai felt towards a wailing, howling offspring._

_"Hush," Yukio said sharply to his one-year-old son and the child's dark misty eyes focused on his father with a mere expression of intense, longing and furious need. It was merely the hunger of human blood and flesh all youkais suffered, except those who had the kind of powers to feed on innocent mortal souls. But yet this all was odd to see those savage like emotions reflected in the eyes of such a young creature._

_"Blood," the boy repeated and Yukio had to suppress a turn of disgust at the infant's mortal-like appearance. What was extremely abnormal to other youkais but the appearance of this peculiar baby youkai; his skin took on the silky smooth quality of a normal mortal, dark strands of hair hid the dark mist-like eyes. Zeil flinched; perhaps he had sensed his father's revulsion and his cries began to escalate into a blood-piercing howl that put a crack in one of the tower windows._

_"Enough," Yukio snapped over the din, but the young one seemed to have not paid attention. "I shall bring you something to satisfy your hunger, now be silent." As he left the room to secure his prey, thoughts of pride ran through his mind; he should feel some pride that Zeil already spoke and understood different languages with such a precocious grasp. So far the child was developing with amazing speed, his first words were spoken eight weeks after he was removed from his mother's womb. When he wasn't consumed by hunger and was able to think clearly, the young youkai was already learning how to read and write. _

_Zeil's physical growth also far exceeded that of regular mortal children. He was now about the size of a three-year-old, though with the strength and agility of a thirteen-year-old. But Yukio worried for the young one; would an all blood diet contain all the nutrients a young youkai would need to grow properly? But Zeil's only deformity had seemed to be his thinness and mortal appearance. _

_Disdaining the spiraling stone staircase at the base of the tower, Yukio used astral project to enter the common room downstairs and found his servants and slaves idling about, though they made an immediate effort to look busy as soon as their master appeared. He beckoned to one plump tanned-skinned female and said, "Come with me."_

_The girl paled immediately but was even more scared to disobey her master's order.  Sobbing, since Yukio had made no effort to dull her terror with a psychic command that would had turn her a bit more catatonic. Yukio ignored the girl's sobbing, as they began climbing the stone staircase. Suddenly the girl broke out into uncontrollable tremors as they climbed, and Zeil's cries became perfectly normal and audible to her mortal ears. Her knees suddenly gave out and Yukio had to yank her off her feet by her hair, carrying her the last few steps._

_Throwing open the thick wooden door to the chamber, and leaning against the doorframe, as he dropped the girl. Yukio watched slowly as the girl ran to Zeil, exclaiming "Oh, poor little child, poor boy! What does this man do to you?" 'Careful,' Yukio said telepathically to Zeil, sobbing and holding his arms out to the girl in an appealing manner. 'Don't show her your fangs; hid them by keeping your lips over them. Don't strike too soon, let her kneel down before you before you attack...'_

_Zeil followed his father's commands perfectly; only when the girl knelt down by his side and her movement to scoop him up brought her neck within range of his mouth, when Zeil bit her. The girl let out a stunned scream, and tried to pull away from Zeil, but the young one had a firm purchase on her neck, and begun ripping her flesh apart, and lapping up her blood, quickly draining up the girl's strength to resist.  Shocked and in great physical pain, the girl slumped next to Zeil, blood pouring out from her neck quickly. _

_"Well done," Yukio complimented his son, before he wrenched the child from the limp lifeless body. "Mine!" Zeil howled in outrage, and actually yanked on his father to attempt to pull him away from the dead prey. Annoyed by his son, Yukio pulled Zeil over his knee, administering a swift spanking. "Never raise your hand to me, boy! Next time my reprimand will not be so light..."_

_+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+**Sixteen Years Later**+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+_

            Zeil slammed the glass door behind him, and stalked down the street. '_I don't see why I have to go to this fucking pathetic mortal school,' He thought to himself. '__Its not like it's going to help me.' Zeil glared up upon the building, which many mortals called "High School" and growled. "If that mortal dares strikes me again for my poor behavior in his class, he's in for it." Zeil began walking off into the darken streets, thoughts of revenge ran through his mind..._

**A/N: O.o What do you think is going to happen now? ^_^ You gotta wait for the next chapter then! **


End file.
